NKBM
by nininguin
Summary: Baekhyun menantang luhan untuk mengetahui tetangga sebelahnya gay atau normal. "I—eat both" lalu terjebak dalam labirin kehidupan Oh Sehun. [ HunHan - Chanbaek - Kaisoo ] BoysL Yaoi Mature.
1. Chapter 1

_Nobody knows but me_

Author: Nininguin

Cast: - sehun x luhan | chanyeol x baekhyun | kai x kyungsoo | Exo's official pairing.

Warning: M – BoysL – Yaoi

Summary: baekhyun menantang luhan untuk mengetahui tetangga sebelahnya gay atau normal. "I—eat both" lalu terjebak dalam labirin kehidupan sehun.

* * *

Hari ini adalah penerimaan mahasiswa baru di _universitas art academy seoul, Korea_. sistem asrama yang diwajibkan untuk semua mahasiswa di universitas ini membuat luhan harus menetap di asrama dan meninggalkan kamar pribadinya sendiri. Luhan adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni vocal, tujuan ia masuk ke universitas ini untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi yang profesional nanti.

Luhan merupakan pria kecil yang mempunyai paras seperti wanita dengan bulu matanya yang lentik, badan yang kecil, bibir merah muda yang ranum, serta tatapan mata yang membuat pria normal akan menjadi gay apabila ditatap oleh luhan. Luhan bukanlah asli orang korea, dia menetap dikorea karena pekerjaan baba nya untuk mengolah perusahaan tekstil di korea dan membuat luhan melanjutkan kuliah di negri ginseng ini.

Di asrama setiap kamar ditempati oleh dua orang, luhan sangat penasaran seperti apa roomate barunya nanti, karena luhan adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya, dia sudah terbiasa sendiri dan dimanja oleh orang tuanya, maka dari itu luhan belum terbiasa dengan orang lain yang akan satu ruangan dengannya. Dengan membawa koper yang berisi barang-barangnya luhan segera menuju ke kamarnya, dikunci tertulis kamar 519 yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Akhirnya setelah berkeliling mencari kamarnya, luhan menemukan kamar nomor 519 tersebut, saat ingin membuka kunci kamar tersebut ada pria kecil lain yang menepuk bahu luhan.

"apakah kau akan tinggal di kamar 519 ini?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap luhan antusias.

"Ah iya" jawab luhan dan tersenyum kepada pria kecil tersebut.

"jadi sekarang kita adalah sepasang roomate, perkenalkan namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun dan kau?" baekhyun nama pria kecil untuk tersenyum gemas menatap teman sekamarnya yang sangat lucu. luhan yang tersadar ditatap oleh baekhyun langsung menatap baekhyun bingung, mengapa pria ini menatap luhan begitu antusias, apa karena luhan terlihat tampan? dengan percaya diri luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku Lu Han, kau bisa memanggil luhan" baekhyun langsung mencubit pipi luhan gemas. "ah—kau sangat menggemaskan lu _deer_ , aku akan memanggil lu _deer_ karena tatapanmu seperti anak rusa yang lucu" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tidak terima dibilang baekhyun lucu. hei—apa baekhyun tidak sadar diri bahwa baekhyun juga lucu melebihi luhan sendiri. dasar bacon kecil. Luhan dan baekhyun segera masuk kedalam kamar yang menjadi kamar tetap mereka.

* * *

520 | HH

Baekhyun adalah penggemar girl group dia juga seorang _otaku_ , dia sangat suka menonton anime, apalagi yang begenre hentai dan walaupun baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang polos tetapi dia sangat senang menonton film porno dan sering bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan kekasihnya-chanyeol, sedangkan luhan adalah penggemar sepak bola tetapi dia sangat menyukai barang yang bewarna merah muda, bahkan rata-rata seluruh bajunya berwarna merah muda, luhan adalah pria yang polos, dia tidak pernah menonton porn sama sekali. tetapi semenjak tinggal satu kamar dengan baekhyun, dia dipaksa untuk menonton porn bersama, kata baekhyun agar luhan bisa mengerti cara melakukan sex dengan benar.

Hari pertama luhan di universitas ini terasa begitu menyenangkan karena didalam kelas vocal dia bersama dengan baekhyun lagi, dan juga dia berkenalan dengan beberapa orang yaitu kyungsoo dan xiumin. Kyungsoo adalah pria kecil yang mirip seperti burung hantu dengan matanya yang besar, tetapi kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dia juga anak yang pemalu dan sering tersenyum, apabila tersenyum bibirnya akan membentuk seperti hati, luhan sangat ingin selalu memeluk kyungsoo karena ia begitu menggemaskan. Lalu xiumin adalah pria yang begitu aktif, sama seperti baekhyun tetapi xiumin lebih dewasa dibanding mereka bertiga, karena xiumin yang paling tua dan paling suka makan maka dari itu didalam tas xiumin banyak sekali cemilan-cemilan yang ia selalu bawa.

selesai pembelajaran, luhan segera menuju ke asrama untuk segera beristirahat, tetapi ditengah perjalanan ada seseorang yang ia kenal bernama taemin mencegat luhan.

"Apa kau yang sekamar dengan baekhyun?" luhan langsung menggaguk dan menatap taemin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa tadi malam kalian menonton film porno? ya—aku tidak masalah apabila kalian menonton film porno, tetapi tolong kecilkan volumenya. aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang asal kalian tau!" luhan ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak menonton film porn tetapi taemin berkata lagi.

"dan gara-gara kalian, minho terangsang dan aku harus melakukan sex dengannya, baiklah aku memang menikmatinya tetapi asal kau tau, minho adalah pria yang tidak akan puas dalam sekali melakukan, dia akan meminta terus. uh—pinggul ku pegal sekali." taemin memijat pinggulnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk luhan yang terlihat membeku dengan perkataan taemin.

"ah satu lagi! bermasturbasi itu tidak apa-apa dalam perkembanganmu, tetapi jangan sering melakukannya, lain kali berhati-hatilah." taemin menepuk-nepuk bahu luhan dan segera meninggalkan luhan dengan wajah yang bingung. Luhan menatap kepergian taemin yang begitu saja berlalu sambil mengusap lehernya bingung. luhan segera menuju kamarnya, pintur kamarnya terkunci. luhan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya sambil memanggil nama baekhyun.

"ya! buka pintu kamarnya aku ingin masuk, aish—byun bitchyun apa kau tidak mendengarku?" dengan tidak sabaran luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, tetapi saat itu juga pintu kamar terbuka, dan bukan wajah baekhyun yang terlihat tetapi malah seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam serta wajah yang begitu tampan menatap datar luhan yang terlihat terpesona mengagumi paras pria didepan wajahnya sekarang.

"mengapa baekhyun berubah menjadi tampan seperti ini?" monolog luhan dengan tetap menatap wajah pria tampan tersebut. saat luhan ingin bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar disebelah luhan berdiri terbuka, dan terlihatlah baekhyun yang menatap bingung luhan.

"lu _deer_ mengapa kau disitu? kamar mu disini" luhan yang segera tersadar langsung menatap nomor kamar didepannya dan ternyata nomornya adalah 520. dengan segera tanpa meminta maaf luhan langsung tergesa-gesa menuju kamar nya yang bersama baekhyun, dan menutup kencang pintu kamarnya.

Pria tampan tadi menatap datar pintu kamar disebelahnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, "mengganggu saja" ucap pria itu singkat.

setelah masuk kedalam kamarnya luhan segera menghampiri baekhyun, dan langsung bertanya kepada baekhyun. "bitchyun apa kau mengenal pria yang menepati kamar disebelah kita?" baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil menjawab "ei ei ei, namaku baekhyun bukan bicthyun! dasar pria penggoda, dan atas pertanyaanmu tadi aku mengenalnya dan semua orang disini juga mengenalnya, dia adalah Oh Sehun. pria yang berada diperingkat satu sebagai pria yang ingin dijadikan kekasih dan teman tidur semua orang disini." jawab baekhyun sambil kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"huh? apa dia sering tidur dengan bermacam-macam wanita?" tanya luhan lagi dan dibalas helaan nafas dari baekhyun. "yang aku tau, bahwa sehun tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun, ya walaupun aku ingin sehun menggagahi ku tetapi aku adalah tipe orang yang setia, karena aku sudah mempunyai chanyeol." jawab baekhyun lagi dan menatap luhan binar, yang ditatap hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"ah –ya ludeer! aku ingin memberimu tiket nonton gratis tetapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu dulu" pinta baekhyun sambil beranjak menuju kasurnya untuk mengambil tiket nonton yang tadi ia katakan kepada luhan.

"apakah benar gratis? wah—aku sudah lama sekali tidak menonton film, kecuali menonton film porn itu juga karena kau yang memaksa!" tuding luhan kepada baekhyun, baekhyun mencibir kearah luhan, yang dicibir balik mencibir baekhyun.

"syaratnya adalah kau harus bertanya kepada sehun, dia menyukai pria atau wanita." luhan menatap baekhyun tidak percaya, "mengapa harus aku?" tanya luhan kepada baekhyun.

"karena aku mempunyai tetangga yang fujoshi, dia sangat ingin tau sehun itu suka dengan vagina apa penis." ucap baekhyun vulgar dan membuat luhan mencubit bibir baekhyun gemas. "aish—ucapan mu sangat tidak disaring! baiklah aku akan menanyakan kepada sehun, dan bersiaplah untuk memberikan tiket itu kepadaku" usai berkata begitu, luhan langsung keluar kamar. dan ternyata sehun juga baru saja ingin pergi dari kamar.

"Ya—kau, aku ingin bertanya." panggil luhan sambil menunjuk sehun, merasa ada yang memanggilnya, sehun segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap luhan datar. "ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya sehun malas.

"aku ingin bertanya, tapi sebelumnya pertanyaan ku ini bukan berarti aku tertarik pada mu tetapi temanku yang menyuruhku bertanya kepadamu, karena ia begitu penasaran kau menyukai pria atau wanita?" sehun yang ditanya langsung tersenyum sinis menatap luhan yang menggigit bibirnya karena malu ditatap begitu dalam oleh pria tampan didepannya ini.

"I—eat—both" bisik sehun intim ditelinga luhan, luhan seketika merinding mendengar suara baritone milik sehun, membuat luhan berpikir untuk rela menjadi _sex slave_ sehun. sehun menampilkan smirknya kearah luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya menggoda luhan, dan segera pergi meninggalkan luhan yang tetap berdiam diri didepan kamar sehun.

Luhan langsung tersadar dan menuju kembali kedalam kamarnya, dan menemui baekhyun yang tetap asik menonton anime _jonjou romantica_. "baek—ternyata oh sehun adalah bisex. dia memakan keduanya, dan kemarikan tiket nontonnya!"ucap luhan tidak sabaran, baekhyun menatap ragu luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "aku tidak percaya kepadamu, coba kau tanya dengan benar, sekaligus kau menggodanya mana tau sehun akan menyukaimu dan kau mempunyai tangan lain untuk memegang penismu." luhan menatap baekhyun sinis tetapi baekhyun malah tertawa menyebalkan. "baiklah, nanti malam akan kucoba dan berhenti bebicara vulgar bitch!" baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan kembali menonton animenya lagi, luhan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri.

jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, luhan ragu untuk menuju kamar sehun atau tidak, akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang dan membayangkan tiket gratis luhan menuju kamar sehun.

* * *

520 | HH

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar sehun sambil membawa handuk yang disampirkan dibahunya. "apa aku boleh menumpang mandi dikamarmu? dikamar ku airnya sedang mati" tanya luhan berharap akan diizinkan oleh sehun.

"tidak akan" ucap sehun singkat dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, luhan menggerutu sehun dan mengetuk pintu kamar sehun kembali. sehun membuka pintunya dan menatap datar luhan lagi.

"apa aku boleh meminjam kamar mandimu, aku tidak tahan lagi." tanya luhan kembali sambil menampakkan wajah memohonnya kepada sehun.

"tidak akan" jawab sehun lagi dan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi, luhan tidak akan menyerah dan kembali mengetuk pintu sehun.

"can you give me a little of your love?" mohon luhan pasrah kepada sehun karena sudah lelah ditolak sehun. "I said no way!" ucap sehun kesal dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya luhan mengetuk pintu kamar sehun.

"ya—mengapa kau tega sekali dengan tetanggamu yang begitu ramah ini? dan apa kau berani menutup pintu kamarmu dengan tanganku yang berada ditengah-tengah pintu?" tantang luhan sambil menaruh tangannya di dekat pintu, dengan cepat sehun menutup pintunya

"oh shit! apa kau gila, ini sakit sekali sehun." luhan meringis memegang jarinya yang terjepit oleh pintu karena sehun, sehun yang melihat luhan meringis kesakitan akhirnya menyuruh luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menatap jari luhan yang berdarah. luhan yang ditatap segera berkata bahwa dikamarnya ada kotak p3k dan segera menyuruh sehun untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. Sehun segera menuju kamar luhan, didalam kamar luhan, baekhyun yang tadi sedang bertelfonan dengan chanyeol langsung menatap bingung sehun.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya baekhyun penasaran, sedang apa sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan luhan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, sehun langsung mengambil kotak yang luhan maksud dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat sehun membawa kotak kesehatan langsung berpikir bahwa sehun baru selesai melakukan sex dengan luhan dan sekarang lubang luhan sedang lecet karena kali pertama luhan melakukan sex. baekhyun segera menempelkan telinganya diantara pembatas dinding kamarnya dan kamar sehun. Didalam kamar sehun, luhan memperhatikan kamar sehun takjub karena kamar sehun begitu bersih dan elegan tidak seperti kamarnya bersama baekhyun.

"apa kau tinggal sendiri dikamar ini?" tanya luhan kepada sehun yang sedang menuangkan betadine ke kapas yang akan dibalutkan dijari luhan yang terluka, sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan luhan dan memegang tangan luhan untuk mengobati lukanya.

"aku bisa sendiri" ucap luhan tetapi dihiraukan oleh sehun, sehun tetap membalutkan kapas tersebut kejari luhan, luhan tersenyum malu sambil menahan sakit dijarinya. Setelah diobati, luhan segera menuju kekamarnya. didalam kamar baekhyun menatap luhan dengan tatapan introgasi.

"mengapa kau cepat sekali kembalinya? dan memang pengalaman pertama itu sakit sekali, tetapi nanti kau akan terbiasa dan akan meminta lebih." luhan memandang bingung baekyun. "apa yang kau katakan baek? aku tidak paham." baekhyun mencibir luhan. "dasar sok polos." baekhyun meninggalkan luhan sendirian dikamar dan menuju kekamar chanyeol—uh dia merindukan sentuhan kekasihnya.

luhan menatap kepergian baekhyun dan membayangkan hal yang terjadi tadi saat sehun memegang tangannya, sungguh luhan telah jatuh cinta kepada sehun.

* * *

520 | HH

Tbc;

hi ada yang tertarik dengan fanfic hunhan yang ini?

ditunggu reviewnya, karena review sangat membantu dalam proses selanjutnya.

 _Keep support HunHan | 520_

 _-nininguin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nobody knows me but you - II_

Author: Nininguin

Cast: - sehun x luhan | chanyeol x baekhyun | kai x kyungsoo | Exo's official pairing.

Warning: M – BoysL – Yaoi

Summary: baekhyun menantang luhan untuk mengetahui tetangga sebelahnya gay atau normal. "I—eat both" lalu terjebak dalam labirin kehidupan sehun.

* * *

Luhan sangat senang membaca buku terutama buku yang bergenre _romance_ yang berakhir bahagia, karena menurut luhan hidup itu seperti sebuah novel yang alur ceritanya tergantung dengan pengarang yang membuatnya dan luhan ingin seperti sebuah novel yang selalu ia baca, yang akan bahagia diakhir ceritanya.

Hari ini jadwal peminjaman buku-buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan telah berakhir, luhan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut. Gedung perpustakaan berada di lantai lima dan kelas luhan berada di lantai tiga. Lift yang biasanya dipakai sekarang sedang diperbaiki karena kesalahan teknis dan membuat luhan harus menggunakan tangga menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Dasar Tuan Oh yang menyebalkan, karena dia tanganku sakit sekali dan buku-buku ini kenapa berat sekali sih" sepanjang jalan luhan mengutuk perbuatan sehun yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, bukannya malah mengobati dengan baik tetapi malah menambah buruk saja. Saking terlalu fokus menggerutu luhan tidak memperhatikan tangga dengan baik, dan—bruk! seseorang menyenggol tubuh luhan dan membuat buku-buku yang dipegang luhan berjatuhan ditangga.

"YA!—aish kalau jalan gunakan matamu" hardik luhan kepada orang yang membuat buku-buku nya terjatuh, orang tersebut hanya menatap luhan sekilas dan segera mengambil buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh.

"jangan berteriak rusa ceroboh, sekarang biar aku yang membawa buku ini ketempat tujuanmu" ucap pria tersebut sambil mengusap pelan rambut luhan dan tersenyum manis. Luhan yang diperlakukan begitu hanya tersenyum malu, luhan yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya langsung ditarik oleh pria itu menuju ke perpustakaan.

"ah—terimakasih Sehun" pria tersebut adalah Sehun, pria yang berhasil membuat wajah luhan memerah. Luhan yang tersipu malu sambil berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya dan melihat tangannya digeganggam erat oleh sehun. Perjalanan menuju perpustakaan terasa begitu cepat dan Luhan kembali merutuk waktu yang tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

Sampai diperpustakaan luhan mengambil alih buku yang dipegang sehun dan segera menuju ketempat pengembalian buku yang berada dirak paling belakang. Sehun mengikuti luhan dengan berjalan dibelakang luhan, saat sudah sampai di rak tersebut luhan segera menaruh buku-buku yang ia pinjam.

"ngh—ahh. chan pelan-pelan, ah ah ah—hmmh" suara desahan putus asa terdengar jelas dibalik rak tempat luhan berdiri sekarang, luhan yang mendengar langsung membeku.

"baek—oh fuck! nikmat sekali"

"chan ahh ah ahh—let me suck your dick"

Sehun yang daritadi berdiam dibelakang luhan langsung menarik luhan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Luhan yang ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki sehun walaupun dia masih _shock_ mendengar suara-suara yang ada didalam perpustakaan tadi. Luhan bukan lagi pria polos yang tidak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh dua pasangan tersebut, mereka sedang melakukan sex—tapi hei apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk melakukannya, kenapa harus didalam perpustakaan? dasar gila. Luhan yang tersadar bahwa tidak hanya ia yang mendengar tetapi juga sehun membuat luhan tersipu malu dan terus berpikir sehun akan membawanya kemana.

Ditempat lain, chanyeol dan baekhyun masih melakukan kegiatan sex mereka. Chanyeol menyender dirak buku dengan baekhyun yang bergerak diatas tubuhnya sambil menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya naik turun mengikuti irama desahan yang mereka buat.

"chanh aku lelah bergerak ngghh ahh asshh" pergerakan baekhyun semakin lambat, dengan inisiatif chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuh baekhyun dan mengganti posisi mereka. saat membalikkan tubuh baekyun, penis chanyeol seperti diremas erat didalam lubang baekhyun dan membuat penis chanyeol terlepas.

" _babe—I will fuck you so hard now_ " bisik chanyeol intim ditelinga baekhyun dan kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang baekhyun, baekhyun hanya pasrah meremas kuat lengan chanyeol menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, saat penis chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya, chanyeol langsung bergerak dengan cepat dan keras menghentak penisnya untuk memuaskan hasratnya didalam lubang baekhyun.

"anghh ah ah lebih dalamhh—chanhh gahh ah ah" baekhyun terhentak begitu keras. chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya. Tubuh baekhyun yang membuatnya candu, leher baekhyun yang penuh dengan _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya, penis baekhyun yang bergerak sesuai irama hentakannya dan wajah baekhyun yang selalu ia kagumi dengan matanya yang menatap sayu chanyeol, bibirnya yang terbuka mendesahkan nama chanyeol yang membuat chanyeol selalu _horny_ dan tidak ingin cepat-cepat selesai melakukan sex dengan baekhyun.

* * *

520 | HH

Sehun yang daritadi menarik tangan luhan membawa luhan meunju taman yang berada dibelakang asrama mereka, sehun mendudukan luhan dibangku dan segera duduk disebelah luhan. Suasana canggung begitu terasa diantara mereka, Luhan yang masih memikirkan suara siapa yang melakukan sex dan sehun yang sibuk mengutuk chanyeol dan baekhyun didalam hati.

Luhan yang daritadi bosan dengan suasana canggung langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap sehun kesal. "Kenapa kau menarik tanganku disini dan mendiamkanku setelah kau membuatku mati penasaran dengan suara tadi" Sehun menatap luhan datar dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan luhan tadi, luhan yang diacuhkan tetap terus bertanya kepada sehun.

"Jangan hanya menatapku dengan wajah menyebalkanmu, cepat jawab pertanyaanku Sehun!" Luhan menatap sehun dengan wajah yang lucu dan membuat sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah luhan, luhan yang kesal langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya sehun segera menarik tangan luhan dan membuat luhan terduduk dipangkuan sehun.

Luhan yang terkejut atas perlakuan sehun langsung mendudukan kepalanya dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak teratur berada diatas pangkuan sehun.

"Tatap aku Lu" ucap sehun dan langsung dipatuhi oleh luhan. Luhan menatap sehun malu dan sehun menatap luhan dalam.

"Berhenti bersifat menyebalkan rusa kecil, dan kalau kau penasaran tadi yang berada di dalam perpustakaan adalah teman sekamarmu dan kekasihnya sedang melakukan sex." Luhan menatap sehun terkejut, sehun yang daritadi tidak tahan dengan luhan yang begitu menggemaskan langsung mencium bibir luhan dengan cepat.

Luhan masih terkejut tidak menyangka sehun akan menciumnya, bibir bawah sehun mengulum bibir atas luhan dengan lembut sambil memijat pelan tengkuk luhan, luhan yang terbawa dengan kelembutan ciuman mereka langsung mengalungkan tangannya keleher sehun. Sehun semakin menggerakkan bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran, mencium luhan dan merasakan rasa manis bibir pria kecil ini. Suasana terasa begitu hangat dan intim, lidah sehun mengetuk permukaan bibir luhan dan dengan menyuruh luhan untuk menjulurkan lidahnya, luhan dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membelit lidah sehun.

Sehun dengan tidak mau kalah menggigit bibir luhan dan membuat luhan mendesah halus, suara kecipak tautan mereka terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga mereka, tidak ada satu pihakpun ingin menghentikan ciuman ini. Sehun mengesap lembut bibir luhan dan lalu turun menuju leher luhan.

Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan membuat leher luhan terekpos untuk sehun kecup. Hisapan bibir sehun keleher luhan membuat luhan bergerak resah dipangkuan sehun, lidah sehun terjulur keluar merasakan manis leher luhan, dengan tidak sabaran sehun mengigit leher luhan

"aahh—sehun sudah nghh" mendengar suara desahan luhan membuat sehun tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap luhan. Sehun segera berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya, luhan segera beranjak dari pangkuan sehun untuk duduk disebelah sehun.

"shit!" Sehun dengan segera meninggalkan luhan yang terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan sehun, dengan perasaan sedih luhan segera menuju kekamar nya.

* * *

Sampai dikamarnya terlihat baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut diatas kasurnya, baekhyun yang melihat luhan masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah yang sedih segera duduk disebelah luhan.

"Ludeer kau kenapa?" tanya baekhyun penasaran kepada luhan, luhan menatap baekhyun kesal dan langsung mencubit lengan baekhyun, baekhyun yang dicubit langsung mencubit luhan balik.

"YA! kau kenapa sih? kenapa kau mencubit ku! dasar wajah seperti wanita!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT WAJAH SEPERTI WANITA BYUN BITCHYUN!" luhan melototkan matanya kepada baekhyu, bukannya takut baekhyun balik melototkan matanya sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan luhan.

"kau kenapa menyubitku tanpa alasan, itu sakit sekali—sial" baekhyun mengusap lengannya yang habis dicubit luhan, luhan berdiri dan menghadap ke baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku ingin berbicara kepadamu, tetapi jangan memotong pembicaraanku"

"tapi—"

"aku bilang jangan memotong pembicaraanku! dengar, gara-gara kau dan chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan hasrat kepuasaan sex kalian, aku yang harus menanggung semuanya! diam jangan berkomentar—dan sialan! kalian melakukannya didalam perpustakaan, aku dan sehun mendengar suara desahan kalian, dan si brengsek Oh itu membawa ku ke taman, dan KAU TAU APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?!" baekhyun terkejut dengan teriakan luhan langsung menutup mulut luhan dengan telapak tangannya, luhan langsung menggigit tangannya baekhyun.

"AW—SAKIT HAN!"

"ITU KARENA KAU DAN CHANYEOL, SEHUN MENCIUMKU DAN SI BRENGSEK LANGSUNG MENINGGALKAN KU TANPA ALASAN. FUCK YOU!" baekhyun ternganga mendengar perkataan luhan tentang sehun yang mencium luhan—jadi sehun benar-benar gay? tanya baekhyun dalam hati.

"baekhyun-ah aku sakit hati sekali—hiks" luhan memeluk baekhyun dan menangis kecewa dipelukan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung luhan untuk menenangkan luhan, baekhyun bersumpah akan menemui sehun dan memaki sehun karena sudah membuat sahabatnya menangis.

"sudahlah Lu, mungkin sehun masih bingung dengan perasaannya jadi dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja" luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"ei—ludeer ku yang menggemaskan tidak boleh menangis lagi, ok? kita sebagai pihak yang dibawah harus lebih kuat. sekarang sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memberikanmu tiket nonton yang selama ini aku janjikan, bagaimana?" tanya baekhyun sambil tersenyum lucu kearah luhan, luhan yang tadi menangis langsung tersenyum lebar menatap baekhyun.

"ah—baekhyunku begitu baik tetapi jangan diulangi lagi apabila ingin melakukan sex sebaiknya sewa kamar hotel! jangan melakukan di dalam perpustakaan" cibir luhan, baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"baiklah baiklah ini semua gara-gara chanyeol yang mudah terangsang hanya karena aku memakan pisang didepannya, dasar otak mesum!" baekhyun berbicara dengan berapi-api sambil merancang hukuman yang baik untuk chanyeol—mungkin dengan tidak melakukan sex selama seminggu bisa membuatnya jera.

"ludeer, tiketnya ada dua dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu menonton karena aku harus melihat pertandingan basket chanyeol nanti" baekhyun menyerahkan tiketnya kepada luhan, dan segera diambil luhan.

"jadi? aku menonton dengan siapa byun?" tanya luhan sambil memberikan tatapan memelasnya kepada baekhyun, baekhyun yang ditatap langsung mencubit gemas pipi luhan.

"astaga! kau lucu sekali baby deer! hm sebaiknya kau ajak sehun nonton saja, bagaimana?" usul baekhyun dan segera mendapat jitakan dari luhan. "APA KAU GILA?" luhan menatap tidak percaya baekhyun,

"berhenti berteriak luhan! maksudku adalah kau aja saja sehun, mana tau kau bisa tau apa maksud dia menciummu tadi, bagaimana? aku cerdas kan?" baekhyun menaik-naikan alisnya tanda memaksa luhan untuk setuju atas permintaannya. Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak dan mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju.

"yes! luhanku memang yang terbaik" baekhyun memeluk luhan senang, dua pria kecil itu berpelukan sambil tertawa girang.

"satu lagi deer, kau harus menggoda sehun dan membuat sehun seutuhnya menjadi milikmu"

"baiklah—tunggu saja permainannya Oh Sehun." smirk luhan sambil menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan sehun.

* * *

Hi! terimakasih buat yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya, baiklah ini jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers yaa

 ** _-_ _lshee:_** nkbm itu nobody knows me but you~ ada kok diawal cerita maksud nkbm itu sendiri^^

 _ **-Caramelyeol:**_ Iyanih soalnya baekhyun yang binal gitu lucu minta diayomi:3 btw makasih sarannya, 520~

- _ **.39:**_ jangan disapu pemikiran baek, entar chanyeolnya juga kesapu /lah. btw luhan disini sebenernya udah ga polos lagi, kan udah dijelasin dicerita luhan yang dulunya polos tapi karena udah satu kamar sama baekhyun jadi binal kaya baekhyun haha. btw makasih sarannya, 520~

- ** _munakyumin137:_** iya kasian luhan:(

 _ **-upilnyahunhan:**_ ntar sehun nganu sama luhan tunggu luhan berhasil ngegodain sehun HAHA doain aja cepet-cepet mereka nganuan ya, lol

 ** _-kyungie:_** YAPS! AAAA GUE JUGA CHUIGER SHIPPER! uw penasaran sama season 3 mereka~ btw makasih udah review bae! 520~

- ** _kaylakeychan, Xi Syerin, guest, Nirmalla Angel's270, Seravin509, Arifahohse, maknaehehso, ChikasikiHunHan947, Kmira Fujika, Lulu-shi,:_** aw yang penasaran~ udah dilanjut ya bae, ditunggu reviewnya buat chapter ini dan terimakasih udah mau mereview ff ini^^

 _ps: makasih buat yang udah mau review favorite dan follow ff ini, keep support HunHan! 520~_

 ** _nininguin._**


End file.
